Dragon's Lair
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: Nita and Kit are drafted into the most elite and powerful group of wizards on the planet, they expected challenges but mothing could have prepared them for what they found... I dont own anything except the plot unfortunatly PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N well this is my first fan fic so have mercy, and PLEASE review, even negative, constructive reviews are welcome  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot*curses herself for not thinking of it*  
  
Well read, enjoy and review IN THAT ORDER! j/k  
  
"Come on Callahan concentrate!"  
  
Nita got up for what seemed the thousandth time "I AM concentrating!"  
  
"Well concentrate better!"  
  
Nita and Kit had been drafted into one of the most elite wizarding groups on planet earth. The powers had taken great notice of them and decided that they had great power, but they just didn't know how to properly control it. So they were drafted into the Dragon's Lair, a top secret, elite, and powerful group of wizards that most of wizard-kind didn't even know existed. Actually Nita was doing a lot better than most beginning wizards, and everyone knew it, but to the keeper (the head wizard) nothing was ever good enough.  
  
Right now Nita was practicing concentrating her power into one direction, towards one thing, one goal. This proved to be harder than it sounded. Nita's specialty was with plants; the commanders of the Dragon Lair had set up roughly 14 dieing plants and told her to make them well again. Usually Nita got to about 3 plants that she did perfectly, but then the plants either exploded, died completely, and once half of them started to do the limbo, while the others sang opera.   
  
The sergeant rubbed his eyes and said "okay I guess you earned a break take one of these to your room and practice tonight okay?"  
  
"Alrighty then," said Nita, she went over got a plant and went off to the dormitory she was staying at.  
  
By the time she got out of her shower, practiced for a few minutes, got dressed and did her hair, it was time for dinner. She decided that she could give the practicing one last shot. She concentrated focused her power and as she did so what looked like a small diamond appeared on her forehead, this diamond was made of light and the light started to reach out form her head towards the plant. The light reached the plant and encircled it. Nita let it fall and watched as the plant was completely absorbed by it. The plant started to grow to gain color until it was finally as healthy as it was going to get.(a/n this is not just pointless babbling, it will have a point later on) Very pleased with herself, Nita strolled down the hall her memory flashed back to when she had first been accepted to the Lair. She had been in the middle of dinner when Tom and Carl suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen. They told her about it Diarine was outraged, until they explained that she was too young. Well that night Nita and kit had gone to the moon, he had been excepted also, obviously, they were a team after all. They talked about it and decided that they should do it, after all they had never been properly trained in anything, just stumbled through and picked up tricks and tips as they went. It took a while to convince their parents because this would be for the entire summer they would go there the second school ended and come home at midnight the day before school started, they need every second they can get.(a/n no this is not just a pointless little add-in, it will have a value later I promise) Well they did finally go, and they were a week into it, everything was going great, there weren't too many people there, but that didn't matter much. Nita and Kit were spending more time together, actually just last two days ago they had watched a sun set together, in the mid-eighteen hundreds. They were allowed to go away from the camp as long as it was during their free time.  
  
By this time Nita got to the dinning room, she found Kit and sat down next to him. How was your lesson?" he asked more out of habit than interest, "Okay I guess, how about you?" "Same, nothing out of the ordinary," Nita snorted into her tea and said " Oh yeah there's absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about this whole place," she said sarcastically. Kit chuckled and replied "I guess your right, so did you get any more plants to sing opera for you?" he asked recalling a particularly amusing practice, "I didn't do that on purpose smart-alec," "Too bad they were pretty good." "Very funny,"   
  
They continued eating and joking around with each other for a while, then suddenly the master of the dragons, as he was called burst into the room screaming   
  
"EMERGENCY! CALLAHAN RODRIGUEZ GET OVER HERE NOW!" the master was typically a very calm man and it took a lot to get him riled up like this, Kit and Nita jumped out of their chairs and ran in the direction that he was pointing to, in the direction of the hall just outside of the dinning room. They knew it had to be important to cause so much excitement, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they stepped out the door….  
  
A/N weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll wadaya think? Please R&R tell me if I should go on with this story, or if I should move on to the pointless comedy that's will be coming soon  
  
~Gina~ 


	2. Attacks and Discoveries

A/N *blinks in surprise* wow i acctually got reveiws, thanks. okay welll if you really want to see were im going with all of this here ya go...  
  
Nita and Kit ran out into the hall and stood there stareing at what they saw in front of them. "Uh Nita?" said Kit nervously"Am I finally  
  
loseing it, or is that a 200 foot tall cactus?" "Actually i would say thats about 189 feet, OH MY GOD! before I came down to dinner  
  
I was practiceing makeing a plant, that plant, grow." Just then that cactus drew back one of its arms and hurled a giant needle at them.  
  
they both jumped to either side of it and both dodged it, almost. It hit Kit in the leg and he was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Well Nita its pretty obvious that you can make things grow, but can you make them die?"  
  
"Kit we're supposed to keep things from dieing remember?"  
  
"Can we make an exception?"  
  
"Kit are you okay? You look like you need a really big band-aid."  
  
"Right now I think i'd rather have a really big shot gun"   
  
Just then the cactus threw another needle right at Nita, luckely she was able to put up a sheild spell that works kind of like a   
  
tranboline,up just in time. The needle hit the sheild and whent flying backwards past the plant and hit the wall causeing it to completly  
  
collapse.Then an idea occured to Nita. She stood up and started chanting Slowly she began to become completely surrounded by a   
  
bright golden light, she stopped chanting and stood very still consentrating,focusing, basically loseing herself in her thoughts.   
  
Then the light around her started to move forward, then it was surounded both her and the plant. Nita opened her eyes and looked  
  
at the plant. she stared at it and thought, well actually she did more than think, she was putting all of her training to use andconcentrateing on   
  
restoring the plant back to its original size. But the problem was it didnt want to go back to that size,and it was putting up a pretty good fight.  
  
It was throwing needles at anything and everything, Kit was blowing them up in mid air, and Nita could see that the blood-loss combined with the   
  
stress of performing so much magic on such short notice.Finally Nita noticed the plant was getting smaller, she put a little   
  
more force into her thoughts and the light turned red and started pushing down on the plant. Soon enough it was a harmless houseplant again.  
  
Nita ran over to Kit. "Are you okay?" He was very pale and looked very tiered and weak, but other wise okay. "Yeah you think you could do something   
  
about the scratch?" Scratch was probably the understatment of the century it was a gash that had to be at LEAST 2 inches deep, Nita could see the   
  
bone. She put a small cut on her hand, put it to his leg said a healing spell and he was good to go.  
  
He got up and together they walked over to the colapsed wall. This was a very rarely used part of the building, in fact it was never really used for much of   
  
anythingexcept for when someone wanted to take a short cut to get somewhere.  
  
"What is this place?"asked Kit in complete awe.  
  
"I t looks like some sort of office or library, or something."  
  
They then heard foot steps."That's the seargent, do you think we shuold show this to him?"said Nita.  
  
"Idon't know, this place looks like it would be pretty cool to explore, mabey we should wait a bit."said Kit, he didn't know why,  
  
but for some reason he had this strange need to explore it, like there was something he needed to find. As a wizard he knew better than to ignore feeling like this.  
  
Nita had the same feeling even though she wouldn"t admit to it, wheneve she got feelings like this she prefered to investigate them on her own.  
  
"Yeah I agree here let me try something,"said Nita and proceeded to perform first clean up spell(a/n how i wish i could do that whenever  
  
i have to clean my room) that took care of all of the debris, then she moved to the wall and used a little charm she picked up that  
  
worked kind of like a hologram. It looked like the wall had never been effected at all, it left her completely drained, but she had a feeling that it would be worth it.  
  
Just then two seargents walked in They looked at Kit and Nita and one of them them said,"Nice work guys, Callahan, I uh take it youve been practicing that spell?"  
  
Nita blushed slightly,"Yes sir." He shook his head and smiled"Not bad, not exactly what I had in mind, But not bad, like I said, you definatly have a lot of power, you   
  
just have to learn how to focus it." "I'll definatly work on that." the other seargent looked around and said "But I will give you guys credit, not anyone could have pulled that off  
  
and look you even cleaned up, nice job, you two look drained why don't you get some rest, and what the heck, you two can skip lessons tommorrow."  
  
The first sergeant looked at him as if he were insane "Dave are you sure that's such a smart idea? I mean we really do need everyone we can get, and we need the people we already   
  
have to be in top condition."  
  
"Yes Brian, i'm sure. Look at them, they wont be any good anyway."  
  
Nita and Kit shot each other a sideways glance they were both more than a little confused, what were they talking about?  
  
Brian sighed but finally said, "Alright you two can have tomorow off,but expect to work all the harder the next day got it?"  
  
"Yes sir," they said in unison.  
  
They walked away, but Kit said silently *We have got to check that room out tomorow.* *Know duh Kit,I put up that hologram for a reason.*  
  
*Geez someone needs a pair of happy shoes.* Nita just looked at him, *Happy shoes?* *Yes you know that special pair of shoes that make you feel  
  
ridiculously happy?* *You need some serious bed rest Kit, i'll see ya in the morning.* *Okay g'night* *g'nigh*  
  
A/N I would like to thank me friend malory for giving me that happy shoes idea, I thought it was getting too serious. Anyways I know its not much of a cliff hanger but  
  
I hope youll keep reading anyway. I'm gonna TRY to update evry other day, active word being try. Well til later. *waves* 


End file.
